One-Hundred and Eighty
by Lumendea
Summary: Donna Noble, super temp, could keep track of numbers in her head and gossip like no other human on the planet Earth, at least according to the Doctor. Therefore she concluded that this was the one-hundred and eightieth time that she has walked into the kitchen to find the Doctor with his tongue down Rose Tyler's throat and his hand up her shirt. She shut the door quickly a little l


One-Hundred and Eighty

by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story beyond personal satisfaction.

AN: Cleaned up old drabble. This was written before series four, but I've had requests to repost it. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

…..

Donna Noble, super temp, could keep track of numbers in her head and gossip like no other human on the planet Earth, at least according to the Doctor. Therefore she concluded that this was the one-hundred and eightieth time that she has walked into the kitchen to find the Doctor with his tongue down Rose Tyler's throat and his hand up her shirt. She shut the door quickly a little louder than necessary to at least make sure that Rose knew that she had walked in on them . . . again. Shaking her head, she turned away from the door and headed back toward her room.

"Get out of my head," she hissed as she sought to banish the image from her mind, "Oh I'll get you for this Martian boy."

Donna slammed her bedroom door shut behind her and opened a drawer in the small cluttered desk in the corner. She never really used it as anything beyond a really big extra shelf with nice drawers. Grinning triumphantly, Donna pulled out a box of chocolate and sat down on her unmade bed. She let the chocolate soothe her and reminded herself that she'd work it all off running away from the next aliens that decided to kill them. A knock on her door made her sigh and look up.

"Come in Rose," Donna shouted so she could be heard through the door.

"Hi Donna," Rose greeted with a flushed smile as she peeked in. "How'd you know it was me."

"Spaceman wouldn't bother knocking," Donna replied with a shrug. "He'd just dash in and tell me random bits about the next planet and time before shouting over his shoulder how to dress on his way to the console room."

"Yeah," Rose giggled fondly. "He does that doesn't he? Uh I'm sorry about earlier."

"Look Rose," Donna paused to collect her thoughts, "I'm as romantic as the next woman and I'm his friend. Believe me I was so happy when he turned around and saw you coming up the street and I was absolutely beside myself when you agreed to stay with him, but come on." Donna tossed her hands up for effect, "You've been back maybe two months and I've managed to walk in on you two one-hundred and eighty times."

Rose flushed slightly and bit her lip while looking around Donna's room. "That many times?"

"Yes," Donna snorted. "And mind you I never go anywhere near your bedroom."

"I'll talk to him," Rose promised quickly, "We don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Snog all you want," Donna told her, "Just do it in nonpublic realms of the TARDIS if you don't mind or I'll get him a shock collar and give him a zap whenever I walk in on him . . . " Donna paused and grinned/ "I was kidding, but that's a great idea."

"Donna, I'm not sure that's be a good idea."

"I'll give him one-hundred and eighty zaps to make up for all the times already and that should prevent any future public snogging, don't you think."

Rose didn't reply, but stood with her mouth slightly ajar. She wasn't sure if Donna was being serious or not.

"Donna..."

"Course," Donna paused thoughtfully, "I'll forgive you two for post-danger snogs and mid-danger snogs. Those are important for morale while saving a world, but snogging should be private on the TARDIS. I really don't find walking in on space boy making moves on you to be good for digestion and then there..."

Rose stepped back and out of the room with a small hesitate smile on her face. She quietly closed Donna's bedroom door while the other woman continued to list exceptions to her no snogging rules and her ideas for enforcement. Rose quickly walked back to the kitchen where she found the Doctor enjoying a banana while leaning against the counter.

"I think we should be more careful of snogging in front of Donna," Rose told him.

"Why?"

"She's got a few ideas that would make Jack proud."

The Doctor's eyebrows went up and he chuckled, "Except Jack would encourage the public snogs."

"He'd insist on them," Rose agreed with a smile.

"I'll wager it is part of the Torchwood interviews: would you snog me? Would you snog all of your coworkers? Is snogging a good way to handle the end of the world?"

"Doctor," Rose interpreted around a giggle, "Seriously I don't want Donna to be uncomfortable."

"Okay," the Doctor agreed with a smile, which made Rose frown.

"Okay? Just like that?"

"Nope," the Doctor grinned. "I'll just have to come up with something else."

"Maybe you should just snog me," Rose offered weakly.

"No, you see now Donna's making it a challenge."

Rose sighed and shook her head as the Doctor plopped into a chair and grinned at her. "Poor Donna," Rose muttered, "We'll be hitting one-hundred and eighty-one before the day is out."


End file.
